Another Anniversary
by Mamajules12
Summary: A short fic to celebrate Lucien and Jean's anniversary. There are many anniversaries in a person's life.


_**Another Anniversary **_

In another life her wedding anniversary was just another day. There would be a favorite meal cooked, a bunch of cut flowers from the back pasture, a quiet union of love making but nothing monumental or grandiose. Not that she and Christopher forgot the passing of another year in marriage but there wasn't time, money or resources for much more than that.

Life with Lucien Blake is different in every way. Lucien wants to celebrate any and every anniversary from the first time she berated him for drinking too much to the actual day he slipped the gold band on her finger. She finds it funny that this man of hers can forget to watch a clock to make it home on time for dinner yet remembers the date of their first picnic in the park. March 25th is in a few days. Jean is at a loss this year as to what to do for this man that gives her so much.

In January they celebrated the anniversary that is most special to her. The day they truly became one. It is the day all those years ago when Jean decided to hop the train to Melbourne so that she would be waiting for him when he came out of the courthouse. She didn't want Lucien to be alone when the final signatures were made ending his marriage to Mei Lin but also knew it would be wrong to be at his side. Her pull towards Lucien was too strong so about a half of an hour behind him she arrived at the courthouse. Finding the car parked in the shade she took the spare key and let herself in.

Sitting in the car, for what seemed ages, Jean's nerves were getting the best of her. _This is foolish. What will he think of me? This is wrong._ Just when Jean could tolerate no more of her own doubt she stepped out of the car to leave when she saw him coming down the steps. His eyes were cast downwards and sadness was on his shoulders. Jean was frozen watching her love; if she wasn't in the equation would he be with Mei Lin?

Before she could turn to leave, Lucien spotted her. Any doubt that Jean carried dissipated when she saw the look on his face. She laughs when she thinks of it; a mix of glee, bewilderment, mouth open wide, eyes gleaming. If he was a younger man or in a different place he would have run to her but instead he walked towards her with the confidence of a free man, taking her in his arms without pause. Jean recalls kissing him deeper than anytime before despite their location.

When they finally pulled apart, Lucien noticed the overnight bag in the back seat. "Where to my darling?"

"Anywhere that isn't Ballarat."

That is how they ended up in a simple room on the coast in St. Kilda. Lucien still was not quite sure what to expect but would follow Jean wherever she took them. In her heart she knew this, that she was in control of the situation, that this man was all hers for the rest of their lives.

Every January they rent that same simple room to celebrate each other. Yes, it marks the first time they made love but it was so much more than that. It was the first time they held each other skin to skin talking into the night. The first time that they slept wrapped in each other's arms, waking with the sun streaming in on them. It was the first time they had a taste of what their future would entail.

March 25th is the day they were married. The day that they shared their love with friends. The day they ended the gossip. The day she became Mrs. Blake, a doctor's wife but she was his and he was hers months before.

"Lucien, what do YOU want for our anniversary?" Jean finally pleads with him the day before.

"Just you my love," pulling her into his lap, nuzzling into her neck. That may be true. After all these years he still longs for her.

"You are no help. I meant do you want to do something?"

Growling '_yes_' in her ear between kisses. They were getting nowhere and everywhere at the same time. Jean agrees with Lucien that it is nice not having anyone else residing in the house just for times like these.

Maybe their wedding anniversary is just another day too. A favorite dinner out instead of made by her hands; cut flowers in a vase from the florist not the pasture. And she thinks to herself _there is no reason to be quiet anymore._


End file.
